This invention relates to a tractor.
When a conventional tractor is used for carrying out operations such as plowing, the driver's attention is required on the one hand for steering the tractor and on the other hand for controlling the tractor drive in accordance with the load imposed on the tractor by the implement. When the tractor is operating under conditions of maximum load, this load control demands so much attention that the steering of the tractor is likely to be somewhat neglected so that the risk of erroneous maneuvering and of accidents is considerably increased.